


Love me that tux

by Sash1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sash1288/pseuds/Sash1288
Summary: Kyungsoo loves his tuxedo so much but he never has the occasion to wear it. Luckily his manager is getting married next week!





	Love me that tux

Enjoy~~  
_____________  
   
Sadly, Kyungsoo did not have many occasion to wear a tuxedo. As a graduate student who graduated in singing and was a part time employee in a little market, he clearly never had the occasion to wear a tux. He only had one tux, a black and classic one that he felt like wearing only on christmas eve but he didn’t even had a real christmas evening since years, his parents living in the other side of the world and his roommate and childhood best friend Baekhyun was the type of person to stay home in pajamas for christmas, binge watching boring dramas. Kyungsoo was glad that he, at least, wear pajamas for christmas since Baekhyun was a full part naturist and, for Kyungsoo misery, that wasn’t negociable.  
   
So when their market’s manager, who they became close friends with, invited them to his wedding, Kyungsoo knew that he HAD to wear his tux. His heart was full when he went home that evening after finishing his shift. He opened his wardrobe and his special drawer where he kept his special clothes to see to his misfortune that two mices were lovingly sleeping against each other, on a nest made with his tux. It took four beers to Kyungsoo this night to cry to sleep in Baekhyun’s arms (who was forced to sleep in pajamas’ pants in his own bed).  
   
On D-Day Kyungsoo was looking at himself in the mirror in Baekhyun’s room while the latter was sprawled on his own bed naked scrolling over his phone, not really paying attention.  
   
“- What the fuck ! You promised me a tux ! A black one ! Like the original !!” The short jet black haired man tried not to sob. “- And…. You give me this !” The honey colored herringbone suit was fitting him too much for his liking. At least he had a black necktie and a simple white shirt underneath the vest with black slacks.  
   
“- ‘Makes you have hellova  butt.” Was the disinterested answer of the redhead.  
   
Kyungsoo blinked and twisted his body to check. His eyes nearly dropped from their sockets when he saw that his butt was fitted so nicely into the pants that it looked even bigger than usual.  
   
“- Where do you think am I going looking like this ?? Meeting up with my pimp ??” He squeaked, panicked and jiggling his butt hoping that he was dreaming.  
   
“- Wish you had one who dicked you good, so you wouldn’t be that frustrated little bitch whining all the time when I DID gave you MY precious time to help your ass because some rats ate your bunch of crap.”  
   
Kyungsoo glared at his roommate but didn’t have anything to say to him because he actually didn’t have the time to find a new suit himself for the wedding being pressed by exams.  
   
“- Well, you’ll thank me later when an old dude will grope you at the wedding. It will be the more action you’ll get in your non existant sexual life.”  
   
“- I… Hate you…” Kyungsoo’s shoulders dropped defeated because he knew too much how his dumbass of a best friend was always right. But he couldn’t help sending him a pillow when he saw that the redhead was picking his nose.  
   
Kyungsoo was relieved when the ceremony in the church ended. He couldn’t keep up with all the bullshit about straight marriage who was said by elders around them. They were talking about homosexuals being sinners taking their own privileged ceremony or whatever. At least he was glad that Baekhyun fell asleep on his shoulder during the pastor’s speech, even if he had to endure the snore and the drool, because the energetic man would have made a scene and ruin the ceremony by screaming or strangling someone. Plus he had a jacket to cover his curves so no disgust old man ogled him or groped him.  
   
During the dinner the both of them were surprised that their manager put them at the head table, well at the far end of twenty people but, still at the most important table of the wedding. Their friend Jongdae was the definition of a radiant sunshine, he was kind and emenated happiness all of the time (which irritated them more than anything at first) but his golden heart won them easily. Kyungsoo quickly understood to his misfortune that he would have to invest in some pain reliever because those two noisy brats were bickering absolutely every time and it gave him headaches.  
   
Jongdae was wearing a beautiful black tuxedo that made Kyungsoo very envious but it was one of the most important day to their friend’s life so he complimented him from his heart because he was truly handsome in this.  
   
Of course, since they weren’t from the family nobody really talked to them during the dinner and Kyungsoo scolded Baekhyun to stop looking so bored for the sake of their friend.  
   
“- But I AM bored. Nobody talks to us. We’re surrounded by old and straight people that judge us and the food… Isn’t my type…” Kyungsoo sighed because it was true. Baekhyun continued. “- I am so happy for Dae… but yeah… I wish I was watching netflix or being fucked somewhere else.” Kyungsoo looked at his plate who was a cold french fish soup or whatever and didn’t argued with him.  
   
“- Let’s play a game Kyungie.” He said clicking his tongue annoyed.  
   
“- I hate when you start a sentence this way, it always ends up badly.” Baekhyun ignored this comment.  
   
“- Just take a look around you and tell me who’d you fuck.” At this words Kyungsoo rolled his eyes because that was so predictable from the redhead but in the meantime he didn’t have anything better to do.  
   
So while crossing his arms, like he was comforting himself, Kyungsoo took a look around him. They were old people mainly, no one really in their mid-twenties but families with childs, couples, elders, again elders, couples and families with childs.  
   
“- This one with the blond weird hairstyle.” Baekhyun whispered because people weren’t sit far enough. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes because of his bad eyesight and stared in the direction the latter was pointing. He frowned elbowing Baekhyun who yelped.  
   
“- What the fuck Byun Baekhyun.” He whispered too. “- He must be just eighteen or something! Don’t disgust me.” The young male in question was scrolling down his phone bored too.  
   
“- Well, if there's hair down there, then all is fair -AW!!” The black haired pull the other’s ear irritated. “- Don’t say that to my face ever again fucking twat!” He yelled-whispered.  
   
“- Ok ok, let it go let it go!!” And Kyungsoo pulled it one last time, because it was too satisfying to him before letting go. “- What about this one, next to the weird purple hair grandma ?”

And again Kyungsoo squinted his eyes and sighed, giving up on his friend. “- Baekhyun, this one looks like he’s forty. You really have a problem.”  
   
“- Aren’t you into the daddy kink and shit ?” This time Kyungsoo pinched his roommate left nipple but quickly so he won’t have the time to scream too much or whine too loudly. “- You should die, planet earth will thank you.” The black haired one spat to him annoyed.  
   
“- Well you didn’t say no so… NO NO!! Not the crotch please!!” He begged-whispered protecting his parts, knowing too well the short temperament Kyungsoo could have when he was mad.  
   
Kyungsoo took a spoon of the cold soup and tried one more time but that was ineffective, that was really disgusting.  
   
“- Oh, this one is interesting.”  
   
“- Shut up, I’m not looking anymore.” Kyungsoo was frowning to his spoon really fed up with the other’s antics.  
   
“- No I’m serious, he’s drop dead gorgeous.” The redhead whistled.  
   
“- Of course.”  
   
“- Trust me.”  
   
“- Torture is preferable.”  
   
“- Kyungie. I am really serious.”  
   
“- And so am I.”  
   
“- Well, he’s looking at you. Our table, far far left.”  
   
At those words Kyungsoo head nearly snapped at the speed he rose it. And at the near end of their table, after around twenty people, he saw him. Dressed in a perfect black suit wearing a black shirt,no tie, with chestnut hair parted on the side doing a comma shape and a caramel jaw that could cut anything. A god among others was having dinner. He wasn’t smiling at all and was focused on cutting some toasts in his plate. He looked so serious while everyone around him was laughing and chatting. Kyungsoo was snatched by his beauty and a lump formed in his throat which made him hard to swallow his own saliva. Every gesture of the man was calculated and gracious at the same time : the way he neatly fold the tissue before patting softly his full lips with it. Kyungsoo heart felt constricted and he clenched his fist onto his pants. The way he put his glass of champagne on his lips and gulped slowly its content was too erotic for Kyungsoo liking. The later felt as everything was playing in slow motion, as if he was himself staring at a movie.  
   
Kyungsoo was wondering about the thought the man was having when he felt a warm breath directly into his right ear that brought him back to reality.  
   
“- You’ve been staring at him for five minutes you creep.” The short man jumped in his chair taken aback by a laughing Baekhyun. He felt his cheeks burning.  
   
“- Sh- Shut up… You lied… He wasn't even looking at me…”  
   
“- I know. But you wouldn't have checked if I didn't tell you otherwise.  
   
Once again Baekhyun was right and Kyungsoo gritted his teeth before looking again at the man. He was whispering something to a wonderful woman next to him and her pretty smile made Kyungsoo feeling like human trash. She was so thin, not wearing too much make up on her face and lips, her shoulders were covered by a delicate cream see-through stole sprinkled with small diamonds, that Kyungsoo could catch shining from afar. She was asian but definitely not korean, her fingers were delicate but not as much as Baekhyun’s but still, Kyungsoo felt like he had short sausages as fingers and shovels as palms. He sighed a deep breath and focused again on his soup.  
   
“- Why life is so unfair to gay people Baekhyun..?” He babbled mixing his soup quietly with his spoon.  
   
“- We're too cute for this world and that was unfair to the straights.”  
   
“- Right.” Kyungsoo exhaled.  
   
“- I told you many times to download that gay app, you'll find a night stand in a minute.” He suggested scrolling on his own account.  
   
“- I don't want nights stand Baekhyun. If hooking up with strangers every two nights is your thing it's not mine.”  
   
“- You never tried. You don't have to do it as much as I do but you could at least try. You never know. It won’t be a weirdo that's trying to kidnap you and kill you somewhere. It never happened to me.”  
   
“- It won't happen. You're too annoying.”  
   
Baekhyun glared at his friend and kept busy with his phone.  
   
“- Oh. Apparently someone in this room is using the app.” Baekhyun grinned. “ I wonder what gay ass is hidden there. Let's find out.” The redhead started to type something giggling behind his screen.  
   
“- Good luck. I'm going to the buffet seeking for something edible.” Kyungsoo stood up and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows after leaving his jacket on the back of his chair. He was starting to sweat and he hated it beyond anything.  
   
The buffet tables were huge but french cuisine wasn’t Kyungsoo specialty so he tried to look at the plates and judged them by their look and their smell. Lettuce with eggs and tomatoes seemed the safest option. He took claws and added some to his plate. With a little spoon in a porcelain pot, he took some of the white creamy texture that looked like sauce and smelt it, after some judgement he poured a bit of the mixture on his lettuce. Kyungsoo then focused on the various warm dished before him and tried to distinguish what seemed “normal” without weird mixed composants. Marmalade and mustard on rabbit meat seemed too much for him, so with new claws he decided to go for something that looked like an omelette which didn’t smelled funny. But when he wanted to grab the steel cutlery another hand came to his contact. It was him.  
   
“- Oh! After you.” The serious frown the man had while eating was vanished and he was as surprised as Kyungsoo. His honey voice was a caress to Kyungsoo’s eardrum and dick.  “- I am sorry.” He added embarrassed.  
   
“- And I am Kyungsoo.”  
   
A long pause took place between them. The short man wanted to punch himself in the face. Why when he panicked the first thing that came to his mind was Baekhyun lame humour. He didn’t even knew why he answered that, he always scolds his roommate when he makes those unforgettables jokes. Congratulations, Do Kyungsoo. You’ll definitely die alone now. He thought. Kyungsoo was brought back to reality by cute giggles.  
   
“- Nice to meet you Kyungsoo, I am Jongin.” His genuine smile was like a punch in Kyungsoo stomach. He shook the soft but strong hand that was introduced to him.  
   
“- I’m sorry. This buffet is driving me crazy and makes me say nonsense. I mean, I am not criticizing Jongdae-Hyung for his taste in food but…  I am not used to it. It’s foreign and… weird… I…” Kyungsoo babbled but wasn’t able to keep up with Jongin’s beautiful stare too much and was saying anything that came to his mind.  
   
“-  I agree. I don’t know jackshit about french cuisine neither, I am a bit lost too. And I’m sure that Jongdae-Hyung asked it just to impress everyone and that he doesn’t like it neither.” Jongin smooth laugh punctuated his sentence. “- I know him very well even if we don’t see each other much now.”  
   
“- How come ?”  
   
“- Well, I happen to be the first cousin of the groom tonight. But because of work I am living in Japan and I traveled here only for his wedding.”  
   
“- Japan ?! That’s so cool!” Kyungsoo was of course hugely disappointed because that meant that he would probably never see him again. But Japan was indeed a place Kyungsoo dreamt to visit since a long time.  
   
“- Yes, I know my luck. And Japanese cuisine is by far my favorite type of food. Nothing compared to this fancy weird shit Jongdae-Hyung served us tonight.” His smile was light and discreet and Kyungsoo thought some pink just colored the other’s cheekbones.  
   
“- That’s my favorite type of cuisine too !”  
   
“- Really ?”  
   
“- Yeah ! Noodle is an art in Japan and I would literally die to taste every dish in this country.” Said a too much excited Kyungsoo. When it came to food, he couldn’t control himself. “- You’re really lucky to live there !” The short male also couldn’t control his smile.  
   
“- I might be lucky to live in Japan but I am not lucky enough to have a smile as beautiful as yours.”  
   
The both of them quickly stopped laughing and their eyes double in size. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he heard and Jongin couldn’t believe what he just said to a stranger. And the silence taking place between the two young men was becoming thicker and more awkward by every minute.  
   
“- I am going back to eat. That was nice talking to you Kyungsoo-ssi..” And at those words Jongin disappeared from Kyungsoo poor sight.  
   
When Kyungsoo sat next to Baekhyun, he still didn’t have proceed of what happened to him.  
   
“- You look terrible. Did he asked you to suck his dick or something ?” The redhead tried to joke by massaging Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  
   
“- He… He.. said thathewasn’tluckyenoughtohaveasmileasbeautifulasmine.”  
   
“- What ?”  
   
“- He said… He said that he wasn’t lucky enough to have a smile as beautiful as mine.” Each syllable were hard to articulate for Kyungsoo and they felt heavy on his tongue.  
   
“- Ew! He rather wasn’t lucky enough to take some lessons to not sound so desperate and corny. That’s a whole new level of tacky pick up line dude.” Baekhyun did really sound offended by what he heard.  
   
“- But he seemed… very honest.”  
   
“- Well go suck his dick.” The redhead focused on his phone smiling. “- You won’t believe me. That guy on Grindr is actually the DJ of the wedding, Who have put horrible music the whole night. Look.” He showed half naked pictures to Kyungsoo.  
   
The body shown on the screen was very muscular and appealing even for Kyungsoo who didn’t like athletes that much.  
   
“- He’s totally ripped. We can’t see that through his suit tho.”  
   
Kyungsoo squinted his eyes and tried to scan the room, searching someone with a high probability of being ripped under a suit around him. A tall man appeared in his view, he was very tall and seemed lanky. He was in a grey suit and holding a mic to a grandma who was singing some traditional song in front of everyone. When Kyungsoo focused, he understood that the man wasn’t lanky at all, he was tall and well built, he seemed a little bit awkward with his face and his big ears but that could easily be seen as a charm. Kyungsoo took a look at the pictures on the screen and at the man again. Yes, that was definitely him.  
   
“- “Your perfect top, for your perfect bottom.” It’s his description. Kyungsoo, I am having sex tonight !” He whispered excited. But Kyungsoo frowned and scolded him immediately.  
   
“- No you’re not ! Don’t ruin Jongdae’s wedding night ! What is he going to do without a DJ for the night ?? Everyone will notice it ! Don’t be selfish and wait for the end of the night at least, when everyone is wasted and shitfaced.”  
   
“- That’s so unfair!!” Baekhyun's smile dropped and he pouted. But he still clicked the send button to a message he wrote on his phone.  
   
“- Baekhyun !”  
   
Too late, Kyungsoo was helpless in front of the scene that took place before his two eyes. The Dj was still holding the mic for the old lady when his phone vibrated. He took it from his pocket and had a look on the message that was displaying on his screen.  His smile dropped and his face went surprisingly from your respectful and polite grandson who laugh at your unfunny jokes to… literally a predator. A shiver ran down Kyungsoo’s spine. The man then looked around him and froze when his eyes met Baekhyun’s who, at Kyungsoo’s horror, was licking his flute of champagne staring straight into his soul. Like a challenge accepted a smile was shared between both men. And Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how everyone in the hall was oblivious to the obvious situation.  
   
“- Kyungsoo, I am having sex tonight.” Baekhyun singsang.  
   
The night would be very long to Kyungsoo.  
   
And it was, he didn’t have the occasion to speak to the beautiful Jongin again. Kyungsoo looked at him quickly on the side from time to time and the latter was always busy with the people around him, probably his family and probably his girlfriend who he was sometimes holding hands with. Kyungsoo train of thought was cut by a yelling and annoying voice.  
   
“- Guys!! Are you having fun ??” Jongdae was tipsy with his necktie gone and the three buttons of his shirt opened.  
   
“- Yeah man.” Baekhyun didn’t even bother to try to sound genuine and Kyungsoo kicked his calve.  
   
“- I know I know, I am so sorry you don’t know anyone here but don’t hesitate to talk to people and bond with my family!” He Hugged Baekhyun. “- It’s my special day… please have a good time…” He sounded a bit desperate.  
   
“- Oh I am… I did talk to.. Eh your cousin Jong...In ?” Kyungsoo didn’t even lie he couldn’t bare the idea of Jongdae being sad for his own wedding.  
   
“- Oh you did ?! I’m glad, he’s like my little brother when we were younger, until highschool we were very closed.” He rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
   
“- You never talked about him before ?” Kyungsoo tried to remember Jongdae mentioning about an illegally sexy cousin.  
   
“- He has a life in Japan now… I don’t see him much.. But! We’ll visite him during our honeymoon next month and he’s going to make us visit Kyoto. He’s a dance teacher there. I can’t wait.” Kyungsoo stared at his empty champagne flute with a morose and heavy heart. He was imagining himself living in Japan. Jongin and him sharing a traditional house. Kyungsoo would be working at a bakery or in a small restaurant and Jongin would be a dance teacher. He didn’t know Jongin much but everything was just a dream. Kyungsoo would die alone.  
   
“- Kyungsoo-yah!! Are you listening to me ?” Jongdae voice brought him back to reality.  
   
“- No, no one cares about your happy life Jongdae- Outch, hey!!”Jongdae just put Baekhyun’s head under his armpit to shut him up. That made Kyungsoo immediately smile because the redhead was struggling to get away from it but in vain.  
   
“- Aren’t you feeling better without that annoying parasite ?”  
   
“-Much better thank you.”  
   
“- I- I CAN STILL HEAR YOU !!”  
   
Jongdae was aware of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sexuality and had always been tolerant and supportive. He never told anyone at work and both of them freely talked about their lovelife to him. He never judged. That’s why Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised when Jongdae kissed him on the cheek to be affectionate, still, it always made Kyungsoo flustered and that night was no exception.  
   
“- Let me go !!”  
   
And Jongdae finally did, winking at Kyungsoo.  
   
“- I am sorry I need to see other guests.” He stood up. “- Have fun and bond with people! Unsociables.”The oldest of the three went to another table.  
“- I hate him.” Baekhyun crossed his arms on his chest.  
   
“- You love him.”  
   
“- No, plus he has stinky armpits.”  
   
“- Remember when he came to catch you by car at 4AM because your ex left  you freezing outside in the streets because he broke up and you wouldn’t accept it ?”  
   
“- That doesn’t count…”  
   
“- What about that time he took care of you all day, taking a day off when your stupid ass got fever  because you stayed under the rain drunk all night long without a jacket on ?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer.  
   
“- And that time you cried in his office because you lost your dog and-”  
   
“- I know Kyungsoo ! I know, just let me be a bitter bitch in peace.” He pouted and Kyungsoo smiled.  
   
Later that night when Baekhyun disappeared for his little Rendez-vous with his DJ. Kyungsoo went outside to have a cigarette in the parking lot, breathing fresh air. He looked at the sky with the moon shining in the dark and exhaled the smoke.  
   
“- Kyungsoo!” The petite man turned around at the sound of his name. Jongin was coming to his direction. He seemed awkward and it was weird to see him that way. Jongin was perfect in all ways, serious and good looking. But at the moment he was looking natural and reachable.  
   
He stopped walking next to him and Kyungsoo hated that he was so tall and perfect. Kyungsoo felt like trash.  
   
“- Do you have a light ?” He politely asked waving a little white tube stuck between two fingers before him.  
   
“- Sure.” The shortest brought his steel light to him and lighted the cigarette.  
   
Jongin coughed surprised, Kyungsoo looked at him in silence.  
   
“- Sorry I’m not used to this brand. It’s Momoko’s.” He was having a hard time breathing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
   
“- You’re not a smoker.” Kyungsoo said matter of factly very amused.  
   
“- I.. am!” He defended himself, fakely offended but coughed again.  
   
“- No you’re not! Give me that.” Kyungsoo himself didn’t know he could be so bold with strangers but he took the cigarette from his plump lips and put it in his own mouth instead, he inhaled. The taste was very strong and bitter. Jongin was wiping the tears in his eyes.  
   
“- Don’t mock me.. I didn’t have anything else in mind to come and talk to you.”  
   
The sincerity in his voice and the fact that he was avoiding him eyes melted Kyungsoo's heart. But the brunette couldn’t help and said :  
   
“- Don’t you have a girlfriend waiting for you inside ?”  
   
Jongin frowned his brows, offended and answers bitterly.  
   
“- I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
   
    “- Then who is that beautiful and perfect girl you’re holding hands with and with whom you make such a perfect couple ?” Kyungsoo finished the cigarette in silence waiting for the other to talk. Jongin seemed a bit unsure of himself and he looked like he was having a mental battle.  
   
“- Well ?” Kyungsoo exhaled the smoke directly in the other’s face before clicking his tongue. He perfectly knew that he was being an asshole, he didn’t know where his confidence came from but he couldn’t go back.  
   
“- She's my cover. I’m gay and nobody knows.” The chestnut haired man put his hair back in place without adding a word. He looked around him to be sure that no one beside Kyungsoo have heard him. The shortest felt dumb, he felt like a complete asshole and was now the one feeling awkward. Who is he to give people lessons about how to handle one’s sexuality. He felt helpless and the cigarette died. Only the sound of the wind was audible between them. 

    The light of the moon was reflecting on Jongin warm skin and Kyungsoo wanted to kiss it so badly. When he saw that Jongin was about to go inside his mouth ran itself.  
   
“- You lie.”  
   
“- Ah, pardon ?”Jongin looked at him confused.  
     
    “- You’re not gay. You’re lying.” Kyungsoo avoided his stare which was now mixed with confusion and anger.  
   
    “- What ? What are you talking about ? do you think this is a jo-”  
   
    “- Prove it.”  
   
    “- Prove what ?” Jongin’s voice was getting cold.  
   
    “- Prove me that you’re gay.”  
   
Jongin’s was about to retort something but he stayed silent. Analyzing deeply the soul of Kyungsoo who was feeling hot under his strong and piercing gaze.  
   
    “- An invitation ?” The handsome and taller male asked, hesitation in his voice.  
   
    “- Maybe.” Kyungsoo looked at his nail, feigning indifference. “- Be creative.”  
   
    The petite still didn’t have the guts to look at Jongin in the eyes but he could feel the gaze he was getting from the other switching from hesitation to confidence. Suddenly, he felt very small and when he looked at Jongin, the predator was staring at him with a carnivorous smile on his face. Kyungsoo didn’t regret it but when his back hit a wall and sensed Jongin’s breathing on his neck murmuring with a husky ton, he knw he was fucked.  
   
    “- I can prove it to you that I like men very easily. I can prove it to you hours long in all the ways you want it, without stopping a minute. Teaching your bitchy mouth how to talk well and how to take it well. But I am sure this big mouth and butt are used to it, but I’ll make it longer and deeper for you. I’ll prove it to you until you’ll cry me to stop going in so deeply. I’ll flip you and toss you in every way and-”  
   
“- Jongin, Kyungsoo !” Kyungsoo wouldn’t have imagined in his whole life that he would be glad to hear Jongdae's annoying scream. “- We were looking for you!” He laughed and trotted to them followed by Momoko. Kyungsoo thanked the sky because he was  getting too tight in his pants and Jongin was about to put his hand on his hips.  
   
But Jongin took a step aside instead and Kyungsoo could finally breath again.  
   
Jongdae hugged his cousin. “- What are you doing ?? It’s cold outside! I’m glad you’re bonding with my very close colleague!” He genuinely smiled to both of them and so did Momoko after sharing a  knowing smile. “- Anyway, Kyungsoo, I thought about something.” He patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “- I know how much you like japanese cuisine and we talked a bit with Momoko and she told me that she would be very glad to welcome you and Baekhyun ! Isn’t that exciting ?”  
   
“-  But… But What about our job ?” Kyungsoo’s mind wasn’t working well.  
   
“- I’m sure that Minseok-Hyung will be comprehensive. I know him well don’t worry for it!”  
   
   
Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and grinned, satisfied.  
   
When the whole group went inside to their table. Baekhyun looked like he came back from war. His shirt was half buttoned and ripped on some point and his hair was still wet from sweat. He was smiling dumbly at his phone. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
   
“- Did you hear the news ? We’re going to Japan next month.” Said the brunet.  
   
“- What the fuck ?”  
   
“- I know, we’re following Jongdae for his honeymoon, we’ll go to… Jongin's house.”  
   
“- Hooo, so you’ll suck his dick there ?”  The redhead asked interested.  
   
“- It looks like it…” The brunet anxiously looked on the side and Jongin was showing him his phone.  
   
“- I’ll ask Yeol’ to come.”  
   
“- Who’s Yeol ?” Kyungsoo took out his phone nervously out of his pocket.  
   
“- The DJ, he’s rich as fuck and fucks really good.”  
   
Kyungsoo unlocked his phone.  
   
\--Be ready Sherlock, I won’t let you go without giving you all the proofs I got ;p -kji--  
   
\--PS : They say that we need to eat 5 fruits/vegetables a day to be healthy. Wait for me ?🍑--

 

   
   
   
   
______________________________  
   
   
LMAO that's it !!

 

   
    

 

 

 


End file.
